


Christmas Cooking

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cooking, Dany and Jon are cousins, F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas!, happy ending!, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: Jon joins Dany to bake cookies before they head over to Rhaegar’s for Christmas.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Targaryen Christmas





	Christmas Cooking

Christmas has arrived and Jon Snow stood in front of his cousin’s front patio, knocking on the front door a few times. This year will be the fifth time he and Dany have done this baking tradition. It’s been a fun idea since Dany came up with it and they often would send texts back and forth to agree on which desert they would bake for the family's Christmas get together. However this year has brought nerves running through Jon's body. Recently the two have been brought closer than ever before, so close friends could consider them a couple. He agrees that they both get along well but he's seen her as off limits since she's family. He’s battled the thought, and tonight he's hopeful he will choose right. 

After a few moments the door opened, and he saw Dany with her blond hair in curls casted down onto her shoulders, resting on the gray over sized black sweater with the Dragon with a Santa hat. Below her sweater she wore black denim pants that fitted tightly around her legs. The sunset behind Jon highlighted her violet eyes expressing the happiness to see Jon, her smooth soft skin brightened she looked very pretty and youthful even though she was the older cousin. 

“Jon!” She ran to hug him, squeezing him, but he was fine and gave a soft hug back. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Dany." He said while he smelled the fresh winter scent off of her which he enjoyed. She took a step back and tugged on his hand.

"Come inside, it's too cold out."

After entering the house, walking down a festive hallway with wreaths, they came to the kitchen with Like It’s Christmas by Jonas Brothers playing. Jon saw Dany had prepped the ingredients already. They were on the island counter that she also had decorated with white lights, illuminating the top and a freshly made gingerbread house. 

“Do you have a drink before we start?” Jon asked, thirsty from driving on the way over.

“I can make us some hot cocoa.” She went to grab a jar and two cups as she made the hot drinks while catching a glimpse of him while he took off his black leather jacket. He was wearing a red Christmas sweater that was over sized like hers, his dark pants that weren’t too tight, bracelets she’s given to him over the years and his uncle’s silver necklace, he looked like a fine young man. Dany smiled, her lips tugged upwards as if they were pulled by puppies, also her cheeks warmed up.

“You’re not bringing one of your friends tonight from Instagram?” She said, mixing the cocoa into the drinks. It was easy for everyone who followed Jon to see he occasionally would be going out with girls. 

“No, never was anything serious. It wasn’t what I wanted.” Dany walked over to the counter to Jon and handed him his drink.

“That’s good, you should live by following what you want.” They clanked their drinks.

“Like eating some of these mocha cookies.”

She grabbed his arms, he tingled at the touch, how gentle and warm she felt.

“Yes! Let’s start the baking!”

He nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his red Christmas sweater and pushing his thick black hair back. They got to work as Dany prepped the mixture, adding the sugar, chocolate, espresso powder into the mixer. Jon went to the stove to make the cream filling adding condensed milk and chocolate and water all to a simmer. While the cream needed time to form, he went back to the counter next to Dany. He began mixing flour with the other half of dry ingredients.

“You know I’m glad we do this.” Dany said and Jon looked over to her. “All the mess our family gets, the stress of being in politics, it’s nice to find this peaceful place with my favorite cousin.” She smiled nicely twisting both ends of her mouth in a big curve.

“Yeah me too. Its good being with you.” Jon said, but questioned his feelings. She’s his family, and he’s been raised not to think more of it. But they’ve been together since college and now with their young adult lives. The thought ate at him, what would his one half of the family think of him? He didn’t want to be an outcast with the ones he considered close like Arya and Robb. The thought disappeared as Dany moved her hand onto his arm. 

“That’s so nice to hear. You should come over more often. We can do more fun activities now that our work is settling down.” Jon finished mixing the dry ingredients and moved closer to Dany, she signaled him to combine his with hers and did so. She mixed for a bit more than emptied it on a parchment paper on top of a cookie sheet and rolled out the dough. She started to cut out snowflake pieces.

“I like that idea, you’re going to make a great leader in politics Dany.” 

“Thanks, I’m still in the beginning stages but I hope you’re right.” She places the cookies in the oven, then walks back to clean up the counter.

“Don’t worry everyone will love you.” He said, and was going to continue but hesitated and bit his lip. Again the fear of not knowing what will happen if he confesses, held him back. Dany then nudged him with her elbow. 

“I think the cream is ready.” He turned to see smoke coming off the pot bowl. He walked over and stirred it to avoid any burning. The white liquid had now turned into a fine, thick, full of sweetness mixture. He could already taste the sugary cream from the smell, causing his mouth to water. 

“It looks like it’ll be another tasty batch for this year.” 

The oven rang, Dany walked over to them out and put them to cool in front of them. Jon went to bring bring over the cream filling from the stove top. Together they pieced together their favorite dessert, Jon filled each center of the cookie with the cream while Dany topped each cookie with powdered sugar. The cookies were now complete, and Dany hugged Jon. 

“We did it, thanks for coming over to do this with me.” She said softly. It hung over Jon even more now, making him more anxious to tell her the truth now that time's running out. He had confess how he felt. 

“Dany, I’ve got to say something.” She pulled her head back to look up to him with big violet eyes. 

“What did we forget something in the cookies?” 

“No, I’ve got a gift for you.” He went over to his jacket and reached inside the pocket.

Jon you didn’t have to-“ She was cut off by the small box he took out and gave to her. It was a pink box, tied with a golden ribbon and a note attached on the top saying it was from Jon and To the best person he has known. She picked up the box and opened it. Within a box she took out a small framed picture collage of them both, from each Christmas they've spent together. The most recent one was in the middle, bigger than the rest where they were wearing their festive Christmas sweaters, drinks in hand, and their heads leaning on each other looking happier than ever.

“Oh! Thank you Jon!” She said happily with an uncontrollable smile. 

“This is so nice of you to put together. I enjoyed all of these years with you.” Dany said and didn’t notice Jon stepping closer as she admired the photo.

“I’ve been questioning this for awhile. You know I’m not comfortable with the Targaryen ways. I realized today that I shouldn’t be afraid, I should be with who I want to. Dany you make happy and I’d like for us to go to our family’s Christmas together this time.” He said, feeling the burden lifted off of him.

“Jon! Yes! Of course.” She brought herself closer to him for a hug then kissed him heatedly on the lips, sending all kinds of pleasures through him. “I’ve wanted this too for awhile.”

Jon was happy, and braced Dany, feeling happy and excited now be spending the holiday evening with her. Dany shifted for a second, as if she was in a hurry.

“Jon can you put the cookies into the container? It’s on the shelf behind you, all the way up top. I have to grab my coat before we go!” 

“Sure of course.” He nodded and turned around and took a stool to get up to grab the container, she wasn’t kidding with it being on the very top. He got back down and carefully put the cake into the container and sealed it. He heard Dany’s voice, in a caring tone. 

“It smells so nice. We better make sure to have a few of them before it’s all gone.”

“Don’t worry I’ll protect it from being gone.” She laughed and reached out her hand for him.

“Are you ready sweetie?” She said playfully. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her in. 

“Oh so we’re already starting the nicknames?”

“You got me a nice gift, and for as long as I can remember you’ve helped me, supported me, you’ve always been sweet to me. So yes, I’m calling you sweetie.”

He smiled, the decision to let go of the doubts made him feel free, now filled with joy. He parted her hair that had fell in front of her face. They kissed each other once more. 

Eager to spend the rest of the night with Dany, Jon grabbed his keys as they exited the front door, holding each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s always a pleasure to be writing these two. Add in a Christmas story with them, and it’s one of the happiest readings to me. And that’s what I wanted to write here, keep it simple, happy and for us to enjoy Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, drop any feedback below, any much is appreciated!


End file.
